The Officer, The Singer, and The Ass
by AlwaysRed Aryssa
Summary: Yet Another Human AU Amanda Jones(2p!Fem!America) is a dedicated officer to the NYPD, her only friend turning out to be a K-Pop star. As irritating as he can be, when she's assigned to be his part-time bodyguard, some weird emotions and feelings are dug up. (( Barom Yu as Human AU South Korea; Jung Hee Min ))


Slam, went an office door.  
Call, went the voice of a human. A woman, to be precise.  
The woman, Amanda, was early in her twenties, soft brown skin and dark red hair, strutted her way down the sidewalk outside, brown eyes piercing down to the street.  
"He asked the stupidest question, and apparently I'm supposed to come up with an answer." The woman spoke into the cell phone she was holding. "Something about letters words and a meaning. I don't even /wanna/ guess, knowing him. Despite everything, I'm still only gonna call him Jung. Publicly anyway. But I swear to you, anything that happens to me, I automatically assume he's behind it-"  
Suddenly, a set of feet hit the ground behind her- someone sliding down from a tree. Amanda felt someone's warm breath on her ear as a whisper came.

"Miss me that much... /yeobo/?"

Amanda jumped and dropped her phone, letting out a shriek. That was one phone call that was quite literally dropped. She whipped around to see the person she'd oh-so-ironically been talking about- which she immediately suspected he planned. Still, her heart was racing, her chest rising and falling as it captured and released air. She tried her best to keep her face from heating up.

"Do you just come out of no where?!" She yelled.

"Aniyo, I just happened to be in the area." Jung straightened himself up again- he had to bend over in order to whisper into Amanda's ear. Not too much, though. He rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Oh, don't you try and pull that innocent shit on me! Are ya trying to make me have a heart attack!" She huffed, taking a deep breath. "And what the sam hell makes you think I missed you?" As the words came out, her insides slowly crumbled.

"Of course I'd give you a heart attack, don't I make your heart smile?"  
Oh yeah. That helped, Jung.

Amanda twitched. "Jung... When have you ever seen me smile. And with that, when would I ever smile /inside/?" In a way, what he said made sense. But mainly, it didn't. Even so, Amanda felt that familiar strange feeling in her chest, and even felt a little odd in the stomach. "Have I ever told you how uneasy you make me?"

Jung smiled, rolling his eyes. "Right, right. I see." Jung paused, then snapped his fingers. "Hey, have you met C-Clown's newest back-up dancer? We told him about you; at least, Tk and I did."  
See, Jung's actual name was Barom. Barom Yu. As in the K-Pop Boy Group Lead Singer of C-Clown. He introduced himself to Amanda originally as Jung, as a cover name, from when they first met. When Amanda told him her secret, he told her his, in a way.

"And just what is /that/ supposed to mean?!" Amanda yelled- no surprise. Then him saying the backup dancer part registered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You told someone about m- /What exactly did you say/?"

"Nothing, nothing." Barom snorted. "Also, I just said who you were and how we met- that's all. Don't you wanna get to know your fellow co-workers?" He stared directly at her.

"You're so full of shit. I-" She stopped, freezing a little. "My fellow /what/?" She enunciated slowly.

Jung- or Barom, ignored her first remark. "Fellow co-worker? Jin's our back-up dancer, and also  
photographer. Great dongsaeng, really. Aren't you a  
Crown? He should be your co-worker since you are  
President of the Crown fanclub-"

Amanda raised up her hands. "Not wait just one frickin' minute. You make it sound like bein' the 'president' of your stupid fanclub is an actual job. I'm a cop now, not a cheerleader. Anymore." She grunted. She never intended to be 'president' or Barom's fanclub, just Barom's biggest supporter. Also not her intention. The fact was, Barom was Amanda's only friend. Only. And Barom considered her a good, 'normal' friend. The group were more like brothers to him, and the other people he knew... Somehow was a little different. Maybe it was just because; Amanda didn't see Barom as anything important. As in; he wasn't famous, he wasn't an 'oppa'. Not someone higher or lower, no one to give special treatment to. Someone on her level, just another human being. Maybe that's why she was considered 'normal'. And his fanclub president.

"Aren't you one of the bodyguards? Like, when we go  
to events? I didn't see you at our concert in Japan. So, I'm guessing your just there for the events right-?"

Amanda stood there, the wheels and cogs turning in her mind. Finally, she put the back of her hand to her forehead, swaying back and forth dizzily. "I think I'm gonna be sick-"

Barom gave a sly smile. "I'm here to catch you, Yeobo."

Amanda shook her head, shaking it off. "You touch me, I swear to god. I'm gonna kill Hien."

Barom blinked. "Ne? What about Hien?"

Hien was an extremely important and big businessman. He wasn't just a businessman- he organized a lot of events and managed some things in a few departments, occasionally. One of those was helping organize the police department, at a very low spot. Seeing as Amanda was just a new officer, he had the ability to decide which position was best suited for her. And apparently, Hien thought it was with Barom.

Amanda shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. Just be careful, heaven forbid the situation should come where I would have to use my taser, but I just might turn it on you, too."

"Ne, may be. Be careful though, you might tase someone else. Meaning, like what if you see me- Who is not actually me?" Barom leaned slightly, grinning a little, because he /knew/.

"Inception shit doesn't work on me. You're not the only person I see in my mind, y'know. I'd be able to tell the difference." She stared.

Barom took out his phone and turned it on, showing Amanda a picture of a man that looked somewhat like Barom with sunglasses. "Hey, what do you think of this picture? A fan took it  
and was all like, 'Ah! Oppa, cool~'!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a screaming fan to you? You're just Barom. Not some hotshot or idol, just Barom. To me, anyway. Congrats on girls fawning over you."

Barom grinned. "Girls more look up to me rather than fawn over me. Tk says anyway. Anywho, I see. This right here-" He pointed at the picture. "It's not me, Yeobo."

Amanda screamed of embarrassment inside, slapping her hand over her forehead. The corner of her mouth twitched, then she dropped her hand back down. "Well maybe I'd recognize it wasn't you a little easier if  
you wouldn't disappear and shit so much!" She yelled. She might as well have roared at him while she was at it.

"You know why I disappear, Yeobo. Tsk tsk. That's Jin in the photo by the way, the backup dancer."

"Yeah, I know, but-!" Amanda felt a little angry inside for some reason. She usually didn't get legitimately angry with people- annoyed definitely, especially with Barom, but. She rolled her eyes. "And that's great to know. Just great." She huffed and folded her arms- was she pouting?

Barom raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it?"

Amanda spun herself around so she didn't have to look at him. "It's nothing. I don't-" She stopped herself. If Sun-Hi had been right about one thing, it was that one day she would eventually explode. Amanda didn't want to make it worse for herself or more upset by continuing. She still didn't understand her own feelings, but still. It was time to be honest, as she saw it. She hung her head a little, mumbling. "I get why you have to disappear, but... I miss you when you're gone, okay? There, are you happy I said it?" The corner of her mouth twitched again, but this time- it was from sadness rather than being irritant. "I can take care of myself, and I don't need you around. That's what I say, anyway. But as much as you annoy me at times, I..." She sighed. "You're my friend, and- it makes me miss you sometimes."

The whole time, as per usual and expected, Barom was hiding his phone, recording what she was saying- as he had done several times before. Pocketing it, he grinned and rolled his eyes. "Ne, I know, Yeobo." He stepped closer and pat her head.

"What did I say about-!" Amanda cut herself off. Touch didn't bother her, but. "... Look, I'm sorry that I snap, and am rude, and don't always say what I mean. You've just got this /thing/, and I don't want to go soft!"

Barom grinned a little wider raising his eyebrows. "Is it... The Korean Charisma?" He waved his finger. "I told you to be careful not to fall for me, Yeobo~"

Amanda turned her head and glared. "You're so full of shit. And when you all me that it makes it sound like /you're/ the one who fell." She grunted and started to walk away, Barom following behind, pulling up his hood over his head. Barom always called Amanda 'yeobo', ever since they first met before he even knew her name. Even knowing it, he still calls her that. Which Amanda didn't understand, because 'yeobo' is the Korean term for 'Honey' or 'Darling'.

"What has ten letters, three words, and one sexy meaning?" He asked, smiling way bigger on the inside.

Amanda kept walking, staring straight ahead as not to even look at him. "I loathe you." Nine letters, but close enough.

"Wrong. It's Jung Hee Min."

'I'm gonna frickin' cry', she thought. "Yeah. That's it."

"Aha! So you agree!" He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

Amanda got a gut feeling in her stomach. "... You /didn't/."

Barom's grin never disappeared, pulling out his phone, which had the recording. "You can never take it back now, Yeobo~!"

Amanda stiffened, walking /just/ a tad faster. "I am /so/ done with you, you don't even /KNOW/." Even though they both knew she never could be.

"Fifteen letters, four words, one huge meaning. Don't diss the butt." Okay, he was laughing inside.

"Sixteen letters, four words, one /legitimate/ meaning. Don't. Diss. The badge. And I'll diss it if I want to."

"You'd have to look at it first to diss it!"

She halted and spun around to point at him. "Aha! So you /admit/ I haven't looked! Hah!"

Barom shrugged. "And? That won't stop you from looking one day when I'm dancing or something."

"You can dream about it all you want, but it won't happen." She rolled her eyes, turning back around and making a b-line. Barom still followed behind, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're giving me permission to dream about you staring at my ass?"

Amanda knew he was joking around- well, as far as she knew, so she replied with an honest answer. "/Yes/."

"Does this also mean you're giving me permission to dream about you since, you know, you have this undying love for me. And my butt."

She turned back around for one moment. "Read the sarcasm on my lips. /Yeah, that's totally it/." She spoke her sarcasm slowly, to get the point across about 'reading her lips'. Then she turned back around, not exactly wanting to look at him, and continued onward. There was no specific destination, really she was just taking a walk. Apparently.

Barom sighed. "There will be tough times, yeobo. You're in denial, don't worry. You'll be fine if you just peeked once."

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?! Maybe you're in reverse-denial because you want me to. Ugh."

"You're the one who said I have a great ass. It's okay to be in love with me /and/ my butt, yeobo. I warned you not to fall for me, but I suppose it wasn't enough~."

Amanda felt her face heat up a little, but it quickly dismissed. "Number one, I don't have an "  
'undying love' for your ass because I haven't even looked at it, nor will I. Number /two/-" For a reason she didn't know, her stomach knotted, and her legs froze, so she couldn't walk. She got a weird feeling in the back of her throat. "I would never fall for a guy I would just be wasting my emotions and feelings on."

Barom was quiet a moment. "What makes you think you'd be wasting them?"

"Because. Neither of us are interested in a relationship- I've noticed you aren't, it's obvious. Besides, you have a ton of fans you could've gotten to know and maybe gone out with. Remember that one time when I told you I couldn't be friends with you because you were famous? Because how I would feel wouldn't matter because of aaall the other people who like you? But /no/, you haaad to convince me it wouldn't be like that. And look what happened, I was right. You're hardly around because you're always busy and famous, and even when I'm one of the bodyguards, it still wouldn't matter." She took a deep breath.  
"I'm not gonna waste my feelings on something that would take them and put them in a box, where it wouldn't matter, and I wouldn't get the same thing I gave back. No feelings returned, is just a waste." Suddenly, she felt like she was going to throw up. There was the possibility, she realized a while ago, she /was/ in denial. And by how she was feeling- the sickness, the breaking- she had to admit to herself; she was.

Three steps were heard, and before she could comprehend what was going on, her chin was turned and tilted, another pair of lips seemingly resting against hers. Barom stood himself up straight, with that same old look on his face- an amused, somewhat mischievous look that he usually had whenever he was either joking, or Amanda was throwing insults that he knew she didn't mean, brushing them off.  
"Who said you'd be wasting them, ne-?"

Suddenly, the two- more, the moment, was cut off by the sound of Barom's ringtone- a song that was sang by another K-Pop band called Girl's Day. He rolled his eyes and answered. "Hello?" He paused, then nodded. "Ne, I'll hurry." He put back his hood and darted his way across the street, which on this end of town wasn't very busy. "Sorry, Yeobo! See you at the next concert~!" He waved, and in a moment, he was gone.

Amanda just stood there, completely blank, not a think running through her mind. It was dead, the wheels had stopped turning. What was there to do? Say? Feel? It was like her soul had left her. After a moment of silence from Barom's final words from his departure, half a minute at the least, three words escaped her lips.

"What an ass."


End file.
